Revenge of the Volcanicai
by Galvatream
Summary: The Oni are gone. Yet peace could not last. A foe from the Smith's past returns for vengeance. A forgotten Tribe, a prophecy and another hidden grave. Can the Ninja even catch a break?
1. Death in the Family

_**Death in the Family**_

* * *

_The past is strength, strength to withhold the value of the future. Without the past, all that is, and was, or what could be is rendered irrelevant. But the past should always stay in the past, the present in the present, and the future, left to be decided. Yet the past will always come calling to a select few. For it is from the past, that some of the most dangerous people live. And if one is not left in the past, the results are devastating. And for the ninja, the past returns once more. And this time, it left with someone close to their hearts._

* * *

The day had slowly died as Kai returned to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. His pace slowed down as his amber eyes rested upon the walls and gate.

He pushed open the gates gently, eyes sweeping the small courtyard as he did so. With a few steps, Kai had made his way over to the small gold statue in the centre before he let out a small breath. A single tear rolled down his left cheek as he tightened his grasped around the statue.

He heard a door open, and gently glanced up to see Wu exit, the other ninja by his side. "How is he?" Wu asked quietly with concern, gold eyes resting upon Kai.

Kai closed his eyes as they fell upon Nya. "He passed away two hours ago." He replied quietly as tears rolled down his face quickly, each time they increased in number.

Nya fell to her knees, tears swelled up in her eyes as she looked down, Jay gently rested his right hand upon her shoulder, reassuring her that he would be there for her.

Wu grasped his staff tighter and walked towards Kai. He came to a stop, and brought Kai into a comforting embrace.

The other ninja watched on, each of them worried for their comrades and mentor. For at the dawn of the evening, Ray Smith passed away. The cause of death was unknown.

Later that night, Kai found himself standing alone in the night, his eyes were drawn down at the steps of the Monastery's front gate. He sat silently, his mind processing the event that had befallen them. The death of his father was a heavy hit, a blow that he wasn't ready to take. And in the event, they had been left to mourn his death. As he had once more, become the man of the family. The burden of protecting them, of caring for them, had fallen upon his shoulders.

It was a weight he had not had since their parents were forced to work for the Time Twins. He was, broken inside.

Wu sat silently in his room. Contemplating the many causes that would've led to his closest friends death. The causes were many, yet very few of them could lead to the large amounts of heat that Ray had.

Wu flipped through several books, notes and scrolls before he found one that even he had not seen in a while. The letter that Ray sent him, informing him that he would back out of the deal for the sake of Ninjago's future. And in that letter, Wu feared that the past was returning once more

* * *

Maya felt the side of the bed where her husband once slept. The empty space filled her heart with sadness. She longed for his warmth once more, his gentle touch, the way he would comfort her or cheer her up. She missed it all. And she wished to have it again.

Sighing, Maya slowly got out of the bed and put on a light blue dressing gown. She slipped down to the forge and lit the fire. She rested before it and glanced over at the unfinished project Ray has started.

She closed her eyes, and with a clear mind. She got up and quickly changed, she lifted the armour and grasped a hammer. She was determined to finish what Ray had started. She would not let the ancient armour of his great ancestor rest untouched.

The armour was warmed, allowing her to work on it. She raised the hammer and brought it down, sparks flickered off it as the two crashed together. Maya narrowed her eyes in concentration. She hammered the dents back into shape, she melted new layers of lightweight metal upon the older layers.

After several hours, Maya cooled the armour off and left it to stand. The black armour shined in the forges light. She smiled at it and sighed. "You would be proud Ray." She said with sadness.


	2. Day of Mourning

_**Day of Mourning**_

* * *

_Just as the Day of the Departed exists to commemorate those who we have lost. There comes a day where we must also commemorate the ones we have lost. And it is on these days that the emotions in which govern us, are truly shown. It is the moment where we are the weakest. And for the Smith family, it was a day to reflect over the loss of Ray. And for me, to come to terms with the death of my closest friend..._

* * *

Rain gently poured down upon the gather group. Before them, rested the grave of Ray. Standing beside the grave, on either side, were Wu, Kai, Maya and Nya, the latter two of the four stood to the right while the former two stood to the left.

The ninja and other elemental masters had gathered around, even Garmadon, despite all his evil, had come to the funeral.

Wu soon spoke. "We are gathered we today, to say our final goodbyes to a dear friend, a loving father and husband, and, a comrade in arms."

The three Smiths closed their eyes as Wu lowered the casket into the grave. "Ray was a warrior with fire, a truly gifted soul who would've done anything to protect his loved his ones. It is one of the many qualities he possessed that made him one of my closest friends. Rest well my friend. You will be missed by all." Wu finished. Closing his eyes as Maya opened hers.

"Ray was my husband, a caring and gentle man who loved his family very much. Despite the fire that burned within him, he was unbreakable. Goodbye my husband. May the Departed Realm take care of you." Maya said. Closing her eyes once more as Nya opened her.

"Ray was my father. While I didn't know him for long. I knew he was kind and caring. And I know that he wouldn't want us to mourn over his passing, he would want us to fight on in his memory. To withhold the ideals he held in his heart. Farewell father. You will always be in our hearts." Nya said, her eyes closing.

Kai opened his eyes and stared down at the grave. "My father was the Master of Fire before me. I knew him a short while before he was forced to work for the Time Twins, and a short while afterwards. But in that time, I came to learn a great a deal from him. And I... I am proud to continue his legacy. To carry on the fire that burned within him. Forever be at peace father. For we shall all be united again one day." He concluded. Throwing a small handful of dirt upon the grave.

* * *

The day grew long as the Smith family gathered at the blacksmith shop. The three of them sat together. Looking at the many photos of Ray.

Maya picked a photo of Ray and a baby Kai. The smile upon Ray's face was massive. She smiled at the memory "The day you were born Kai was the first time I had seen your father so overwhelmed. He was about ready to pull his hair out with you in the house." She became silent as Nya chuckled at the thought.

Kai picked up another photo. He allowed a small smile to creep upon his face. It had been taken not long after the Sons of Garmadon had been defeated. He had introduced Skylor to them, and Ray had been so overjoyed that he had lifted them both up into a crushing hug. The smiles of laughter on their faces at the time were fun to watch.

"I remember that day, it was so funny to see, that even at his age, he was still strong enough to lift two young adults both up with ease." Maya said with a chuckle.

The three all laughed, enjoying time reflecting over their times with Ray.

* * *

Hidden away, deep within the depths of the Fire Temple, two green reptilian eyes open, the faint outline of scares around the right eye revealed a grim and hardened warrior. "Vengeance shall be ours." He hissed with anger, his voice crackling with sinister laughter.


	3. Reign of Fire

**Reign of Fire**

* * *

_A vision is a powerful force of nature. Yet it can only be experienced by those with a natural sixth sense. However, it is_ _rare for one without a sixth sense to see one, very few have been known to have them, yet that was the case for two of us. And I fear that they are coming very soon..._

* * *

_The land bright with fire, horns and drums sounded aloud as a fire spread across the land. Flags and banners with an unknown symbol, styled after the elemental symbol of fire, but the lower half of the lion themed symbol were replaced with two large fangs, and a single slit rested in the centre of it. Spears with glowing red edges, axes and swords could be seen through the fire, yet there was no sign of the owners._

Zane turned in his sleep, in the room next to his, Pixel did the same. And in his room, so did Wu.

_Hypnobrai, Venomari, Constrictai and Fangpyre moved, guarding the innocent as others charged at the fire. Skales stood at the back, alongside Skalidor and Fangtom as they watched over their forces advance._

The three turned once more.

_Screams for help rang out loud. Cries and please to leave them alone as the fire surrounded others. And an answer comes as a figure in black with a large spear like sword, the blade ignited with fire, leaps into the fire with a battle cry._

The three awoke fast, Wu breathed heavily as his eyes were wide. He turned his head to look the photo of Ray and him when they were younger. "Ray my old friend. The past is about to catch up." He said, holding the photo.

* * *

The ninja, minus Kai and Nya, noticed the concerned looks on Wu, Zane and Pixel's faces. Lloyd walked over to them, he glanced at his uncle and saw what he could only conclude to be fear in his eyes. "Uncle?" He asked with concern

Wu glanced at Lloyd. "Train." He replied, saying nothing more.

Jay and Cole glanced at each other.

"What's going on?" Cole asked, his gaze falling upon Zane.

Zane closed his eyes. "We had a vision last night. One that Wu fears will be the end of Ninjago if we are not ready for it." He answered.

Jay blinked, and then he stepped forward. "What was in the vision?"

Wu sighed. "A fire swept across Ninjago, the Serpentine helped get people to get safety while others attempt d to hold it back. Banners with a forsaken symbol waved in the wind, as weapons lined with glowing red energy could be seen. And the cries for help were answered by a single warrior in the black armour of the First Elemental Master of Fire answered, he wielded the Sword of the First Elemental Master of Fire as well." He answered.

The ninja blinked. "But the symbol, you called it forsaken. Why is it forsaken?" Lloyd asked.

Wu shook his head. "You will find out in time, but the past is returning. And you must be ready to face the forsaken tribe." He responded, leaving the room.

* * *

Within the depths of the Fire Temple, the scared serpent spoke once more. This time, he spoke towards another serpent. He had a head shaped similarly to Fang Suei, his shoulder armour was much like the stone warriors. On his back, was a jagged blade. His green eyes glowed dimly in the dark room.

"Captain Inferno, my most loyal servant." The scared serpent began. "Take a troop and find the one who broke the deal. And bring him to me." He finished.

Captain Inferno glanced up, and with a sinister laugh, replied. "Of course my lord.


	4. Tales of the Past

_**Tales of the Past**_

* * *

_Tales are always believed to be myth or legend. Yet in most cases, they are very much real. And in these tales, you hear of the victories of legendary warriors of the past, or of those whose legacies live on. But there are few tales that tell of the darkness, of the dread, or the failures of those heroes. And there is one tale, that told of both. The tale of dread and fire, and the deal formed and broken. And the prophecy that came because of it. And I fear that one is not ready to face the wrongs of his legacies past, for they will not stop until they have had vengeance..._

* * *

The ninja walked down the streets of Jamanakai Village, Kai and Nya had joined them once more after hearing of the vision. And together, they went out a investigate a sudden fire.

As they walked along, the sound of crackling and hissing, the sound of collapsing wood and stone, caught their ears. "We're close." Lloyd said, leading from the front, he had a clear view of what was ahead of them.

The group came to a stop suddenly as they eyed the area. "Why have we stopped?" Cole asked.

Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "There." He said, pointing towards a dark red Serpentine warrior. The silver shoulder armour was spiked with seven spikes. His head was similar to Snappa, and he held a spear much like him.

"What is that?" Jay asked, reaching for his nunchucks.

The Serpentine warrior turned their head, green reptilian eyes glowed dimly as they fell upon the ninja. He hissed and charged forward.

Lloyd moved fast, the others moving with him as they grabbed their weapons and moved to engage the warrior.

The warrior turned fast, leaping to the side before blocking Zane's strike. Cole quickly leapt in, bringing his hammer down. The warrior dived to the side, avoiding the swing, he then clashed with Kai and Lloyd. The three moved up and down the clearing as they fought.

The warrior soon hissed out a name. "Find The Deal Breaker." And then, he vanished, not before leaving a nasty burn upon Kai's left shoulder.

The ninja all glanced at each other as they removed their hoods. "What was that?" Kai asked.

* * *

The ninja were quick to arrive at the Monastery, Kai moved forward, grasping his shoulder in pain. Wu widen his eyes and moved forward. "What happened?" He asked.

Kai grunted as Wu quickly set about clearing the wound.

"A Serpentine warrior attacked us, left Kai with that nasty burn." Nya explained.

Wu looked at burn and gasped. "I know that burn mark." He said.

Kai blinked. "Care to tell."

Wu nodded as he continued to clean the wound. "During the Serpentine War, there was a sixth tribe. A tribe that has long become known as The Forgotten Tribe. They were warriors unlike any other. Master strategists and tacticians. There very touch could burn the thick hide of an Anacondrai. And their leader, was General Vedrik, lord of the Volcanicai." He began.

The others blinked. Processing the information so far.

"But during the war, Serpentine and humans alike came together to force them back, for the Volcanicai were bullies who cared for those among their tribe, but not those outside it. They were locked away deep within the depths of the Fire Temple." Wu finished explaining.

Kai glanced at his shoulder and felt it. He winced a little at the pain, but other then that, it felt as good as new. "So, how do we beat them?" He asked.

Wu shook his head. "Once, long ago in the past, they threatened the fragile peace. And being bullies, the Serpentine had no issues when the First Elemental Master of Fire forged and crafter a set of armour, and a weapon, to fight them. The armour could withstand the burning touch of the Volcanicai, of which there is only one in all of existence. Your father used that same armour when he fought against General Vedrik. But you must be warned, there is a prophecy." Wu paused as he picked up a scroll.

"When the Infernal Serpents return, The Blacksmiths past will return to haunt the present. But in the ashes of defeat, the mark of The Saviour will be revealed. And in the flames of his ancestors, will reclaim The Blade of his Great Ancestor to defeat the fire of the Generals wrath." Wu said, eyeing each of the ninja closely. But he eyed Kai the most. "The first part of the prophecy has been completed, and the second part is nearing completion." He added.

* * *

Near Ignacia, Captain Inferno encroaches upon the town with his forces.


	5. Day of the Volcanicai

_**Day of the Volcanicai**_

* * *

_War is a tragedy that happens. I have seen my fair share of wars. They are the sad state of how far an argument can go, or how manipulative one can be. Yet to some, it is a game. It is in this that master strategists and tacticians flourish. That warriors are born, and legends of great heroes created. But behind every war, there is a hidden side. The victims, the ones who lose the battle, will always seek vengeance upon the victor. And I fear that Kai will never truly understand how vital he is to victory against the Volcanicai._

* * *

Lloyd walked back and forth as they wondered just how much danger was posed by the Volcanicai. He was afraid of just how far they would go to obtain victory. A war was coming, a war they couldn't avoid, but they could delay it. Then there was the new issue, everything had started to happen after Ray died. And Lloyd had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't by accident.

"Master Lloyd." Wu greeted as he entered the room.

Lloyd turned to face his uncle. "Uncle."

"You are troubled." Wu observed.

Lloyd nodded. "These events, they all began after Ray passed." He explained.

Wu nodded in agreement. "Yes, I have noticed that as well."

"You don't think it's an accident, do you? That all this began after his death." Lloyd asked.

Wu stroked his beard. "No, it is no accident. I suspect that the death of Ray was the beginning of the end for the Smith family legacy." He replied.

Zane soon entered the room; his blue eyes fell upon the two. "A large legion of Volcanicai have been spotted marching towards Ignacia." He said.

Wu widen his eyes. "They have located his home. Go, take the Ninja and rally the people quickly. I shall seek out assistance from others." He said, swiftly making his way out of the room.

* * *

Kai was quick to leap of his Elemental Dragon. Landing gracefully on his feet, he entered the Four Weapons. "Mother?" He asked.

"Kai." Maya said, coming down the stairs. "What brings you here?" She asked.

Kai glanced out towards the hill. "Volcanicai are coming this way. We need weapons and armor to help the village fight back." He answered.

Maya widen her eyes. "They have returned. Come, there is something you need to have." She responded, dragging Kai up the stairs.

Kai looked at the armored gi before him. "Is that?" He asked.

"The Fire Armor." Maya confirmed. "I repaired it a few nights ago. Your father knew that the Volcanicai would return one day. And that you would have Vedrik in battle. So, he had started to repair it." She explained.

Kai looked over the black and red armor. He felt a small smile form upon his lips. "The armor of The First Elemental Master of Fire. But what off the blade?" He asked.

Maya shrugged her shoulders. "The blade vanished after Kirane defeated Vedrik. No one knows where it is." She replied.

Kai nodded and watched as his mother left, then, with a smile, he changed. He felt the armor slide cleanly over his body. The armor was light, yet sturdy. He could move his body with ease, the armor allowed him great flexibility.

He soon came down the steps to see the other ninja gathered around, helping Maya equip the villagers. Cole was the first to notice Kai's new outfit.

"You're stealing my color Kai." Cole complained.

Kai chuckled and picked up a katana.

"What's with the new outfit? And the black?" Nya asked, coming to a stop beside Jay.

Kai turned as he placed the katana upon his back. "It's the Fire Armor. And we're going to show the Volcanicai that we're not afraid of them." He responded. His voice full of determination.

The ninja nodded as horns rang out, and marching could be heard. Kai walked ahead of the others. Drawing the katana and holding it by his side as he came to a stop.

At the front, stood Captain Inferno. He held his jagged sword tightly, a shield rested in his other hand. The jagged shape of the Volcanicai Tribe rested in the center. Two fangs beneath what appeared to be the top of elemental symbol for fire with a single horizontal slit in the center. He narrowed his eyes and hissed. "Where is The Deal Breaker?"

Kai brought his katana before his face, his amber eyes locked upon Inferno. "I don't know who this Deal Breaker is. But you won't threaten our homes."

Inferno hissed with anger and then pointed his sword forward. "Attack!" He hissed, charging towards Kai with speed.

Kai moved and blocked the first strike, he gracefully leapt over Inferno and kicked him from behind.

Inferno hissed and spun around; his green eyes narrowed with anger. "You will pay for that." He hissed.

Kai charged forward, swinging the katana down fast.

Inferno blocked and quickly dived to the side. He hissed and then stepped back. "The Glorious Master has come." He exclaimed.

A serpent slithered along. A long tail moving behind him. Gold armor decorated his shoulders and upper torso. It was styled after rocks. He had two gold serpents like decorations upon his back. He held a large golden spear with the Volcanicai symbol. His head was shaped much like Inferno. He hissed as he came to a stop and held his spear with both hands. "It seems the armor of Kirane has found a new owner." He began, slithering towards Kai. "And he is strong with the fire in his heart." He quickly slammed his tail into Kai, sending him flying to the ground. He slithered forward and knocked the katana from his grasp. "A shame he is only a student and has not discovered the full powers of fire." He finished, towering over Kai...


	6. Heads or Tails

_**Heads or Tails**_

* * *

_When we are forced into a position of hopelessness. We often turn to the darker side of our thoughts. The thoughts that we lock away because of their great darkness, of their danger. And it was in these thoughts, that also reveal the hidden side of us all. For it also holds the key to finding the blade. The blade that will forever be bound to Kai._

* * *

Vedrik hovered over Kai, his eyes sweeping over him. He smirked lightly as he heard someone running towards him.

"Get away from my brother." Nya yelled leaping with her foot raised.

Vedrik turned fast, using the bottom of his spear to send Nya flying into the other ninja. He smirked and slithered forward. "Brother..." He hissed with interest. Coming to a stop as he glanced at Inferno. "Hold them down." He said, pointing his spear at the ninja. He turned his head towards a group of people. "And those over there as well." He added.

Inferno quickly obeyed his leaders' commands and secured the ninja. Then, he watched as Vedrik turned to face Kai.

"Now we are going to play a game." Vedrik hissed sinisterly. "You get to a choice. Who lives, and who dies." He continued darkly. "Your friends and family." He went on, motioning towards the ninja. "Or the innocent bystanders." He finished, pointing his spear at the people.

Kai widen his eyes. "I won't play your game." He said.

Vedrik chuckled and slithered forward, slowly circling around Kai. "My dear Master of Fire." He began, resting his head beside Kai's. "You don't have a choice in the matter." He said, slithering forward. "I have given you the choice to show mercy to either your friends or the people of this village. Whatever you decide. Is up to you." He concluded.

* * *

Wu entered the place with ease, his eyes sweeping the many people until he found the two he was after. Walking over he came to a atop before a table with two others.

"Brother." Garmadon said darkly, his red eyes turning to fall upon Wu.

Wu looked towards the other person. Pythor sat, his red eyes falling upon Wu. "I need your help." He said.

Garmadon narrowed his eyes. "And why would that be?" He asked.

Wu glanced at his brother. "The Volcanicai have returned." He said.

Pythor pulled his head back. "But they were imprisoned in the Fire Temple."

"Unfortunately, they have escaped." Wu replied.

Garmadon slowly stood up. "If it is a fight they want. They have found one." He said.

Pythor blinked and slowly slithered out. "Those bullies will pay for what they've done to the Anacondrai." He said.

* * *

Kai glanced up, he had hope that help would arrive soon. He looked at Vedrik and then smirked. "So, what if I were to give my life in return for there's. Since it's clear that you know only I can defeat you." He said.

Vedrik whipped his head around, his eyes narrowed as he slithered forward. "No one has ever dared bend the rules of this game before." He hissed coming to a stop before Kai. "And you are far too important for me to just kill here and now." He finished.

Kai grinned. "Then why bother. I heard the tale. You only want revenge. So, leave the innocents and my friends out of it." He said.

Inferno gasped. "No one speaks to the mighty Vedrik like that and gets away with it." He hissed.

Vedrik turned his head to face Inferno. "Silence." He hissed.

Inferno bowed. "Of course, my glorious master."

Vedrik shook his head and turned his gaze back towards Kai. "You think you hold the power. That you could possibly overcome the might of the entire Volcanicai Tribe. That you could defeat me. Your skill is merely that of a child's." He hissed.

"That is a boast that I have heard many times serpent." Garmadon exclaimed as he stepped forward.

"You will pay for your crimes Vedrik." Pythor added.

"And you will regret ever leaving your prison." Wu concluded.

Vedrik turned to face the three. "The last living Anacondrai, the resurrected Lord and the time warped Master. Three against an army. That is poor odds." He replied. Slithering away. "But I have achieved what I wanted here." Vedrik continued, turning to look at Kai. "You have proven that you would fight to your dying breath. I look forward to our next meeting." He finished.

The ninja watched as the Volcanicai left, each of them curious as to why they just left. But each of them equally shocked at Garmadon and Pythor's arrival to aid them.

Kai walked forward before Pythor gasped. He turned to look at the white serpent with interest.

Wu quickly walked forward and widen his eyes. "But in the ashes of defeat, the mark of The Savior will be revealed." He repeated the line from the prophecy. "You are the most important person in Ninjago now. Without you, victory against the Volcanicai will be impossible." Wu finished.

Kai widen his eyes as he looked at the others...


	7. March of the Serpents Head

_**March of the Serpents Head**_

* * *

_Once, they were many types of Devourers. The Great Devourer was the largest and most powerful. The Anacondrai Devourer fell under the care of Clouse and met an untimely end at the hands of the Elemental Masters. The Hypnobrai Devourer that fell in battle against the Volcanicai. The Fangpyre Devourer that died from its wounds in the battle against the Volcanicai. The Constrictai Devourer that crushed itself and The Venomari Devourer that caused itself to hallucinate itself to death. But there is a final Devourer, the only one left alive. The Volcanicai Devourer. And I fear that Vedrik seeks to unleash it upon Ninjago, for it was the Devourer that killed both the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre Devourers. But Kai must be ready to face Vedrik. For the blade of his ancestor will be all that can aid us now._

* * *

A troop of Volcanicai marched forward. At the head was General Vedrik, by his side was Captain Inferno. They slithered through an ancient cave system. Markings upon the walls depicted a fight against six large serpents while smaller ones fought below them.

The group came to a stop before a large entrance. Vedrik smirked as he slithered forward. "At last, The Volcanicai Devourer will rise again. And serve my evil bidding." He hissed as he slammed the head of his spear into the wall.

Cracks quickly appeared, red light glowing through them. The ground shock and then, the wall blew open. Slithering out was a large dark red serpent. Two large green reptilian eyes narrowed as they fell upon Vedrik. The serpent hissed, though it sounded more like a roar.

Vedrik chuckled as his forces backed away. "Tonight, we take Ninjago City. Tonight, we crush the Serpentine traitors and the hideous humans they hide behind. Tonight, we have our vengeance upon The Deal Breaker." He yelled turning to face his tribe. He held his spear and hands high in the air as he yelled. "We will show no mercy. We shall show the people that we are the greatest warriors to have ever existed. And they will beg for mercy as we burn their homes to the ground." He finished. His tribe roaring in support.

Inferno walked up to Vedrik. "Wonderful speech my great master. A truly glorious moment for the day we take what is rightfully yours." He said.

Vedrik rolled his eyes and slithered forward. "Just ensure the men are ready to march. We display our full might as we march to Ninjago City." He replied.

"Of course, my glorious leader. Of course." Inferno replied.

* * *

Kai slowly entered a cave. His amber eyes sweeping over the area. Behind him, Wu stood with Nya by his side.

"This is Kirane's tomb?" He asked.

Wu nodded. "It is. And where you will find the blade." He replied.

Kai took a deep breath and walked in deeper. The other two followed him swiftly.

They walked deeper into the tomb before they came to a stop. A large pit of fire stayed ignited as a statue of Kirane stood tall. Kai looked at the pit and saw molten lava flowing down below. He blinked and saw several small stone floating above.

"How do we get across?" Nya asked, looking at Wu.

"We can't." Wu answered. "Only Kai can cross over the Infernal Lake." He finished.

Kai took a deep breath and leapt down onto the stones, leaping across them as he felt the heat. He came to a stop and glanced up at the wall before him. He narrowed his eyes and jumped. He grasped a rock and slowly started to pull himself up.

Coming to a stop, he caught his breath before glancing towards the hilt resting before the statue. Resting beneath it was the grave. Kai walked forward slowly, a voice speaking out to him.

"Kai Smith. Son of Ray and Maya. Master of Fire and student of Wu. Come and reclaim the Blade of Fire. It has always been your birth right. Right the wrongs of the past. And protect Ninjago from Vedrik's wrath."

Kai blinked and reached out, his hand grasping the hilt as flames surrounded his body. A fire ignited in his heart. His eyes glowed dimly as the blade ignited. He felt a warm breeze and closed his eyes.

Nya watched as Kai was lifted into the air, fire swarming around him. "What's happening?" She asked.

Wu smiled. "He is being bonded to the sword. Its power is flowing through him. He is becoming the Fire Warrior." He answered.

* * *

Lloyd looked over the Elemental Masters and sighed. "I know most of you don't want to get involved in fighting again. But a new threat has emerged that even we can't beat without help. Right now, an army of Volcanicai marches towards Ninjago City. We need you help to fight them back." He said.

Skylor glanced up and smiled. "And we will help." She said, the other Elemental Masters nodding in agreement


	8. Betrayal of Trust

_**Betrayal of Trust**_

* * *

_Trust is built upon friendship and love. Trust is the bond that holds all together. It is a link that keeps us from falling into the dark. Trust is the key to holding a family together. But when trust is broken, it leaves a hole so deep that even family is torn apart. And the betrayal of one's trust is just as worse as death. It could cause one to question all they know and believe. And for Kai, trust is already an issue. And when he learns about the deal his father broke, the deal that was kept from him. That trust between us all, will be broken._

* * *

Kai walked along slowly, his eyes sweeping the monastery closely. He held the Blade of Fire in his hands tightly, he could feel its power flowing throughout him. Coursing through his veins. A power that he had never felt. He could feel the heat of the fire temple, he could sense where one was by their body heat. He was powerful, it was powerful.

He could only compare it to the time he wielded Chen's staff of elements. But he wasn't corrupted by the power this time. Instead, it felt natural. Was in part due to his element power? Or was that he had learned not to give into that feeling of power. He may never know. But he did know that it felt good.

"Are you ok Kai?" Nya asked, coming to a stop beside him. Her pale blue eyes falling upon the weapon in his hands.

Kai turned his gaze towards Nya. A small smile formed upon his lips. "I'm feeling great." He replied.

Nya nodded. "So, who do you think The Deal Breaker is?" She asked, her eyes moving towards the sky above.

Kai sighed as he placed the Blade of Fire upon his back. "Honestly, I don't know. But Vedrik seems to have a deep hatred for him. Almost as if they have fought before." He answered, turning around as he began to head back inside.

Nya sighed and swiftly followed him. She caught up to him outside Wu's room. "You're going to ask him, aren't you?"

Kai nodded. "It may be the only way we learn who Vedrik is after."

Wu glanced up as the two entered. His gold eyes falling upon Kai. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

Kai took a seat opposite Wu and took a deep breath. "Who is The Deal Breaker?" He asked.

Wu closed his eyes and looked away. "Back during the Serpentine War, when the Volcanicai reemerged. They did not attack us at first, nor did we. Rather, they stayed on the sidelines."

"What happened that caused them to attack?" Kai asked.

Wu sighed. "A deal was made between Vedrik and your father. The Volcanicai would remain out of the war. And in return, you would be given to them." He answered.

Kai widen his eyes and then clenched his teeth. "He's angry at father. And they're looking for him. Why did he break the deal?"

"I convinced him that just handing you away would be disastrous for the whole of Ninjago." Wu responded.

Kai rolled his fists and quickly stood up. "None of this would've happened had you not interfered. The Volcanicai would be elsewhere, leaving us alone. But you told my dad not to go through with the deal. And now all of Ninjago will pay because of it." He said with anger.

Wu closed his eyes. "You control fire, a creation element. Without you, Ninjago would've fallen long ago." He said.

Kai shook his head. "No matter what happens. Know that I won't be there. Perhaps you should suffer for talking my dad out of the deal. Perhaps Vedrik should learn that you were the reason the deal was broken." He spat back. "And you know what. After everything we've been through. I thought you were to be trusted. I don't want to see you again." He added, storming out of the room.

Wu glanced down and sighed. "He took it much better than I foresaw." He stated.

Nya shook her head. "I understand your reasoning behind why you had father back out of the deal." She began, slowly standing up. "And I'm glad you did, because without Kai, we wouldn't be standing here today." She finished.

"I fear Kai will not realize his mistake until it is too late." Wu said sadly, slowly standing up. "But for now, we must head out and aid the others in fighting against the Volcanicai." He added


	9. The Final Hour

_**The Final Hour**_

* * *

_Wisdom and comfort are two separate things. Yet they often come as a package. When one is comforted, they are provided wisdom. And when wisdom is provided, comfort is given. It is one of the many things in the world that we come to enjoy and love. But I fear that comfort and wisdom will fall upon deaf ears with Kai. The betrayal of trust he now feels is great. And the advancing army may very well be the end of the world as we know it._

* * *

The ninja stood upon the path into Ninjago City. The flags, horns and drums, the sound of marching that rang out. The rattling of weapons and the sound of hissing provided little comfort.

Nya stood, holding her small striker at the ready, her pale blue eyes sweeping the seas of red before her. She could see many weapons, each sharp. Serpents who looked like Bytar or Lizaru stood strong, holding their weapons tightly.

Slithering to a stop at the front was Vedrik. His green eyes narrowed in anticipation of the battle ahead. He smirked and hissed lightly. His eyes scanning the elemental masters for one. He mentally sighed as he failed to notice Kai among them.

Lloyd stepped forward, holding his blade tightly in both hands. His green eyes narrowed as he stared down Vedrik. "You will not succeed." He yelled.

Vedrik chuckled and held his spear with both hands. "Big talk for such a little boy." He began. His gaze locking upon Lloyd. "You really think you can defeat me?" He asked mockingly.

Cole held his hammer before him, his brown eyes sweeping the many serpents. "We will beat you." He said

Vedrik grinned and turned to face him. "You are all fools to challenge a Volcanicai. We are the masters of war. It is nothing but a game to us. And you." He paused, eyes falling upon Nya. "Cannot defeat us with the Master of Fire." He finished.

Lloyd kept his eyes focused upon Vedrik, he breathed heavily, each breath taken as he waited for Vedrik to give the order.

Vedrik turned to face his troops. He slithered along the ranks as he spoke strongly. "They think they can stop us. That they can defy the fate that awaits them all. That they can protect the weak." He began, coming to a stop once more at the front. "But we will show them that we are not children. We will show them that we are strong, that we do not fear anything." He finished, turning to face the elemental masters. He raised his spear high into the air. "ATTACK!" He yelled, bringing it down so that the head pointed towards the elemental masters.

Lloyd and the others watched as the Volcanicai charged forward. He held his sword at the ready, moving as the first warriors came down upon them all.

* * *

Kai sat, looking out over the river. His amber eyes followed the stream flow gently. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt calm inside, yet he still felt betrayed. He needed time to process what had happened. He wanted to leave Wu to his fate, let Vedrik have his vengeance.

"You can't sit there forever Kai." Skylor said, walking up behind him.

Kai sighed as he opened his eyes. "I can." He replied.

Skylor sat down next to him, she placed a hand upon his right shoulder. "They need you out there."

Kai shook his head. "Why? They didn't trust me enough to tell me that I was to be given to Vedrik as a baby in return for them leaving Ninjago alone." He responded.

Skylor turned to face Kai, her green eyes locking upon his amber ones. "You know, if you had been given to Vedrik. We wouldn't have met. I would still be working for my father, and Ninjago would be under his control." She said.

Kai sighed. "But he would've needed my fire for the spell." He responded.

Skylor closed her eyes. "You told me that ninja give quit." She began, opening her eyes again as she looked deep into his. "Are you a ninja? Or a coward. Because right now, you're not the Kai I fell in love with." She finished.

Kai blinked and widened his eyes. He realized how much of a fool he was. He turned to face Skylor and hugged her. "Thank you, Sky, thank you." He said.

Skylor smiled and returned the hug. "You're welcome." The two kissed lightly. "Now, let's get out there and save the day." She said.

* * *

Jay stood backed up against Nya, his blue eyes sweeping over the Volcanicai warriors as they swarmed over them. He kicked one back and locked eyes with Nya. "Nya, do you think we'll make it out of this?" He asked.

Nya swung, knocking a Volcanicai back as she answered. "I hope so Jay." She replied.

Vedrik hissed as he backed away from Lloyd and Griffin. "I've had enough of this." He said, he quickly spun his spear around and slammed the bottom into the ground. He then lifted it and slammed it back down. Other Volcanicai started to do the same. Soon the entire field was the sound of spear bottoms hitting the ground.

A roar like hiss was heard as the ground started to shake. The sound of slithering caught the attention of everyone as a large serpent head emerged from behind. Green eyes narrowed upon the elemental masters. The Volcanicai Devourer had arrived...


	10. Sacrifice

_**Sacrifice**_

* * *

_Sacrifice is a strong source of hope. A means to an end where no other solution is variable. It is, a choice one does not make lightly. It will affect those around them in many ways. And for loved ones, it is the most devastating thing that could happen. But to one making the sacrifice, it is how they went out. And the event that happened, affected everyone as one made the ultimate sacrifice._

* * *

The elemental masters widened their eyes in shock as the Volcanicai Devourer eyed them all. I hissed and slowly slithered forward.

Vedrik watched with pride and quickly pointed his spear towards Jay and Nya. The Devourer obeyed quickly, swiftly making its way over to the two elemental masters.

It towered over them and leaned forward, forked tongue extending as orange venom dripped from its massive fangs. The green eyes narrowed as Jay and Nya held their weapons high.

A battle cry was heard, and a fireball slammed into the Devourer. The large serpent pulled its head back, whipping it around as it looked for the source. Everyone glanced up as another fireball came down, slamming head on into the Devourer.

The serpent hissed with anger before a blade impaled its heart. The serpent hissed with dread before falling to the ground, crushing a few Volcanicai with it.

Vedrik widened his eyes in anger and hissed with anger. "Ninjago shall feel my Vengeance. DESTROYER THEM ALL!" He yelled. Slamming his spear into the ground as his tribe charged forward once more.

A fireball soon came down, slamming into a large crowd of Volcanicai. Several of them went flying as the shockwave was created. As the dust cleared, Kai stood tall, his eyes glowed with fire as his left hand ignited with a fireball. Skylor stood behind him, as did Maya, Pixel, Pythor and Garmadon.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You wanted a fight Vedrik. Well, you've found one. And it's a fight you won't win." He said as the others all stood behind him. Each of them glowing with their elemental power.

Vedrik hissed with rage. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Inferno nodded and charged forward with the waves of Volcanicai. "For our glorious master." He cried.

Kai grinned and ran forward; he spun his sword around and then let a wave of orange energy fly out. The first row of Volcanicai went flying as it made contact.

Kai quickly moved, ducking under serpents as he raced around, he kicked one down after another until he came face to face with Vedrik.

Vedrik narrowed his eyes as he hissed angrily. "How?" He asked.

Kai kept himself calm, he was at peace right now, the power flowed throughout him. He was stronger than he was before. "Peace and harmony. Determination. All the aspects of Fire work together as one, as do the elemental masters. We are in sync with each other. Something you will never understand." He answered.

Vedrik hissed and slithered forward, moving his spear fast and swiftly. Kai moved with grace, his blade clashing with Vedrik's spear. The two danced around, their blades igniting sparks each time they banged against each other.

Vedrik narrowed his eyes as the two breathed heavily, each gasping for air from their fight. He chuckled lightly. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked with a smirk.

Kai pulled his blade back and stood firm. "I'm just warming up." He replied.

The two charged each other once more, weapons clashing loudly as they fought. Vedrik swung, his blade slicing upon Kai's lower torso, leaving a clean mark. He grinned as Kai felt the mark, he narrowed his eyes and swiftly ran forward with a battle cry.

Kai swung hard, his blade came down, smashing into Vedrik's. The two backed away from each other.

"You know, you Elementals aren't the only ones who know the art of Spinjitzu." Vedrik began, bringing his spear back behind him. "My beloved Aspheera also knew Spinjitzu. And she taught me how to do it." He finished with a smirk, spinning his body into a dark red tornado, traces of gold and black spun could be seen as Vedrik moved towards Kai.

Kai widened his eyes before closing them. He brought his blade before him and muttered something to himself. He then spun around, his fiery tornado surrounding him with orange energy leeching off it.

The two tornados clashed, sparks of energy flying off as the two battled a new fight. They continued to clash, the fight around them had come to a stop as Volcanicai and Elemental Master alike stopped to watch the clash.

The two tornados soon died away as Kai skidded to a stop opposite Vedrik. The serpentine general smirked sinisterly as he held his spear forward. "Pitiful. You can't even beat me with your Spinjitzu. You're weak, admit it, the power is overwhelming you. You are no hero. Only a child playing with power you don't understand." He said.

Kai groaned as he stood tall. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "You're right. I don't understand the power within me. But you're also wrong. I am a hero. I am a hero to the people, to my friends and family. And the fire that burns bright inside me, it supports me. Giving me the strength to defeat you, no matter the cost." He replied. And with a yell, charged at Vedrik.

What happened next happened fast happened fast. Kai came down the bottom of his blade made contact with Vedrik's face. Vedrik closed his eyes but smirked with victory as he fell the ground out cold.

Kai grunted in pain as he glanced down towards his chest. He widened his eyes and dropped the blade. Stuck within his chest, was Vedrik's spear. He breathed heavily as he slowly fell backwards.

Skylor raced forward, catching Kai before he hit the ground. Cole and Karlof quickly moved, pulling the spear out of him.

Skylor held Kai's hand tightly, tears formed in her eyes. "Don't go Kai. Stay with us, stay with me." She begged.

Kai lifted his spare hand and brought it to rest upon Skylor's cheek. He smiled lightly and coughed. "Sky." He began, feeling his elemental power fade away. "I love you deeply. But I'm afraid I won't make it. I made the sacrifice so that Ninjago would live on."

Skylor held his hand tightly she the tears slowly left her eyes. "No Kai, you're going to make it. We just have to get you medical attention." She said

Kai shook his head. "Do not mourn my death, let it strengthen you for the fights to come. And perhaps one day, we will see each other again." He finished, the last of his elemental power vanished, he closed his eyes.

Skylor watched as Kai closed his eyes and felt his body go limb. She held his head close to her chest as she cried. Around her, the others all watched with sadness.

Maya pushed her way forward; hands quickly covered her mouth as she gasped at the sight before her. Tears formed in her eyes. She collapsed down as Wu moved to support her. Close by, Nya cried into Jay's shoulder.

* * *

Skylor stood in a red gi, her greenish amber eyes gazed out over the statue before them all. She closed her eyes.

The statue stood tall, it was carved after Kai in the Fire Amour, he held the Blade of Fire in the sky, a fire lit in his spare hand.

Skylor wiped away a few tears as Nya came to stand beside her.

"How's the gi?" She asked.

Skylor sighed. "Like it belongs to him." She replied.

Nya placed a hand upon Skylor's shoulder. "He would want you to have it."

Skylor nodded. "In honor of Kai." She said quietly.


End file.
